Helena meets the Young Justice team
by HelenaMarthaKyles
Summary: Bat's daughter life is endangered along with his wife. The spend a little time with the Young Justice team. NO OC look her up she's really is a DC charater. READ REVIEW! NOT GOOD AT SUMMERIES!


Robin walked into the cave holding a hand of a little girl she had black hair with curls; bright blue eyes and she didn't look over 7 years old. She was wearing black dance shoes and black body outfit with a black skit. She looked like she just got out of an Irish dance school. He also had a black bag in his hand.

"Robin who's the kid?" asked Artemis

"This is my sister Helena." Said Robin with a sigh

"Ok well what she's doing here?" asked Zatanna

"Well Batman and I were picking her up at her dance school when someone fired a gun just missing her head. So Batman had me bring her here to keep her safe until he figures it out." Said Robin.

"Robbie! I want ice cream!" said Helena

"Helena you don't need ice cream." Said Robin very unhappy about the how his whole day was going.

"But, Robbie Daddy always takes you and me out for ice cream after I get out of dance school!" yelled Helena.

"DADDY!" yelled the team

"Yes Batman's her dad and no Helena!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES! Wait-WHAT!" yelled Robin

"You said yes Robbie now where the ice cream?" asked Helena

"Come on." Robin said with a sigh

Robin led his way to the kitchen and Helena followed him skipping along behind him. The team just all looked at each other shocked that she was Bats kid. They walked into the kitchen to see Helena eating a sundae swinging her feet. Robin was just standing there.

"Um…Rob who's her mom?" asked Wally

"Can't tell you." Said Robin

"CATWOMAN!" yelled Helena

Making the team jump into fighting mode they looked around to see no one. They looked back at Helena. Helena was laughing.

"No sillies my mom is catwoman." said Helena with a giggle.

"WHAT!" yelled the team.

"HELENA!" yelled Robin

"WHAT! Wait-why are we yelling?" asked Helena

"Your mom is catwoman!" yelled Zatanna

"Yeah." Said Helena

"That means the Bat and the Cat had…"said Wally making everybody face turn red expect Helena's

"Had what?" asked Helena

"Ask your dad later." Said Robin with a red face

"Fine." Helena said then, she yawned.

"Bed time Helena after bath time." Said Robin

"Yippy! Bath time!" Helena got off the chair and ran to the black bag.

"Um…. Can one of you girls stay with her when she takes a bath? "

"I'll do it." Said M'gann and Zatanna

"Wow um…thanks but, I just need one of you."

"Come on Zee let me do it?"

"Fine Megan you can do it."

"Yes! Helena come on I'll give you your bath!" yelled M'gann

"NO!" yelled Helena

"Um...why not?" asked Megan

"I don't know you!" Helena then runs behind Robin.

"She a friend of mine Helena she will not hurt you." said Robin

"No! I want Zee to do it!" yelled Helena.

"See that why I asked to do it." Said Zatanna "Come on Helena."

Zatanna led the way to the bathroom holding a towel, pj's and a hair brush. Helena followed holding shampoo, bubble bath and a toy boat. The team smiled at the little boat she was holding who knew that Bat's little girl would like boats. When Helena and Zatanna were gone the team started asking a lot of questions.

"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM AND HOW THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN!" yelled Wally

"Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees KF?" asked Robin

"No never mind." Said Wally with a red face.

Robin sat down on the couch when Batman came in holding a blond hair woman under his cape. Robin jumped right up.

"Selina what are you doing here?" asked Robin

Batman moved his cape and Selina sat down on the couch holding her arm she had blood running down her arm. Wally passed out making the team help him and Robin run over to Selina.

"Selina let me see." Said Batman

"I'm fine really." Said Selina

"Selina let me see." Said Batman a little more meaner

"No!" yelled Selina as she smacked away his hand.

Batman was getting mad fast and Robin got an idea.

"Selina?" asked Robin

"Yes Dick?" asked Selina

"OUCH! BRUCE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Selina

"At least you don't have a bullet in your arm anymore." Said Batman

"Bruce?" said Megan as if confused

"Dick?" said Wally

"Covers blown Batman." Said Robin

Batman nodded both of them took off their mask to reveal their identities. Batman got down next to Selina and dressed her wound. Helena came bouncing out with wet curly black hair down mid way of her back. She stopped jumping when she noticed her mom.

"Maman ce qu'il s'est passé?" (Mama what happend?) asked Helena in very good French

"Rien ma petite fille." (Nothing my baby girl.) said Selina

The team was very confused. Helena then, looked at Bruce with a happy little look on her face.

"Papa me lire une historie au coucher?" (Daddy read me a bedtime story?)

"Bien sûr, ma petite princesse." (Sure my little princess.)

"Peut-on parler en anglais aujourd'hui on confond l'équipe" (Can we talk in English now we are confusing the team.) asked Dick.

"Oui I mean yes." Said Selina

Helena bounced over to the team and looked at them.

"You don't speak French?" asked Helena

The team shook their head. Helena shrugged and then, Bruce called her name from one of the corridors.

"Papa à venir!" (Coming daddy!) yelled Helena

"Helena arrêter de parler en français" (Helena stop speaking in French) yelled Bruce though the hallway

"Come on my baby girl time for bed." Said Selina.

Helena bounced over and Dick followed Selina and Helena down the hallway into a room The team stood there frozen. Dick came out yawning.

"Whoa man why so tired."

"Selina always sings this lullaby after Bruce tells Helena a story it's quite nice."

Dick opened a door a crack for the team to listen.

"Tantsuyushchiĭ medvedʹ  
Okrashennye krylʹya  
Veshchi, kotorye ya pochti pomnyu,  
I pesnyu kto-to poet  
Odnazhdy v dekabre

Kto-to derzhit menya bezopasnym i teplym,  
loshadyeĭ prygatʹ cherez serebryanyĭ shtorm,  
Tsifry tantsuet izyashchno,  
po moyeĭ pamyati,

(penie aaaaa s melodiyeĭ )

Kto-to derzhit menya bezopasnym i teplym,  
loshadyeĭ prygatʹ cherez serebryanyĭ shtorm,  
Tsifry tantsuet izyashchno,  
po moyeĭ pamyati,

Daleko , ochenʹ davno  
veshchi, kotorye ya yern pomnitʹ  
i pesnyu kto-to poet  
Odnazhdy v dekabre

I pesnyu kto-to poet  
Odnazhdy v dekabre"

(Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,

Far away, long ago

things I yern to remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a December

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December) Selina finished the lullaby to have the team almost standing asleep and Helena was fast asleep.

"Come on Bruce we should go home to go to bed."

"Home?"

"Yes."

"You mean home where a bullet went through your arm I don't think so missy your staying her with Helena." Said Bruce

"And you Mister?"

"I'm going to put a certain bird to bed and try to figure out who did this."

"Fine. Where am I going to sleep certainly not in here with Helena." Selina said a little mad about the whole thing.

"Next door Selina."

"Ok good night."

Dick made the whole team run to their rooms as he stood there at the door. Batman came out and picked him up and put him in his room.

"Goodnight sport."

"Night Bruce."

Bruce went to the computer in the cave and started to work and then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the person arm. But the person was to fast they ended up in his lap. It was Selina.

"Hey what was that about?"

"Sorry Selina you frightened me."

"There a first. So need any help?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't Selina."

"You need help loosen up."

"Selina not tonight."

"Awwww come on Bruce."

"No."

"If you're worried about the kids catching us we could always tell Dick something came up and he has to watch Helena for a bit."

"No Selina."

"After we tell him we could go for a drive in the batmobile and you know the rest. It's not the first time we did it in the car."

"No."

"You sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well whatever you say up there in your head but, I know I'm not sitting on a book right now and that's not a batrang or your utility belt."

Selina smirk. Bruce smirked back.

"I'll tell Dick and meet you in the car ok Bruce?"

"Fine."

Selina got off of him and went to tell Dick Bruce got up and made his way to the batmobile. To see Selina walk down the garage stair and climb in.

"Probably should drive into the woods."

"Point don't want the kids coming here and hearing anything." Said Bruce

"Right."

Soon they were in the woods. Selina pulled Bruce into the back.

"God is it big back here I'm always surprised."

"I know it looks small right?"

"Yeah and there's another thing that's big to and I want it this minute."

"Oh I have a feeling what you're talking about."

Soon as things started to get fun the radio went on it was Robin.

"Bruce you there?"

"Yes Dick what is it?"

"Helena had a nightmare and she wants you and Selina."

"Alright tell her we will be there in a half hour."

"Ok."

Bruce then, switched off the radio.

"Half hour where only ten minutes into the woods?"

"Oh I Know."

"You are so bad Bruce."

"You should know that by now."

Selina kissed him and they went back to doing what they were doing. Soon they both lied there in each other arms breathing heavily.

"And you said you didn't need my help?" said Selina

"If I ever say no to you again on this subject smack me and pull me away." Said Bruce

"With pleasure and we should get dressed and head back."

"Right or we could go another round?" said Bruce with a grin on his face

"When this is all over we well send Helena to a friend's house, give Alfred the night off and do it all night long alright?"

"Fine but, you better run as soon as Alfred leave or I'm taking you where ever your standing."

"Threat or promise?" said Selina

"Both."

They kissed then, pulled apart and got dressed soon they were back at the cave. They found Helena sitting on the couch balling her eyes out.

"She won't tell me about her night mare she's been crying for an hour now." Said Dick with a groan

"Helena?" said Selina

"Mama!" Helena cried out as she held out her arms

"My baby girl what's wrong?" asked Selina as she rubbed her back

"Scary man came into my room and tried to hurt me." Said Helena still crying

Bruce and Dick ran right to the room and turned on the light to see nothing. Then, they heard an ear piercing scream. The team woke up and Bruce ran back to the living room to see Helena running towards Dick picked her up. He also saw Selina fighting a guy trying to stab her. Bruce ran over and with one punch the guy was knocked out. Selina just stood there shaking and breathing heavily. Bruce pulled her close.

"Should I call the league?" asked Wally

Bruce nodded. Selina was still shaking in his arms frightened by what just happened. Soon the league was there looking at the scene.

"What just happened?" asked Clark

"Helena and Selina were attacked again." Said Bruce still holding Selina close. Barry picked up the guy only to discover it was a robot.

"Why would someone be after Helena and Selina though." Asked Diana who everybody was looking at because she was in her pj's with curlers in her hair.

"I don't know." Said Bruce.

Helena ran over and Diana picked her up and tickled her. Helena laughed so did Diana.

"Well somebody's happy." Said Diana

"Yeah hi Auntie Diana." Said Helena hugging her neck.

"Were going to spend the night for Selina and Helena to have extra protection." Said Shayrea

Soon everybody was in bed. Selina and Bruce both chose a room with a queen sized bed and two beds. So all of them were in one room. During the night Helena ended up in Dick's bed. Dick was using Helena as a teddy bear. Soon both of them ended up with Bruce and Selina. Bruce opened his eyes next morning and saw a sight that made him smile. Dick was snuggled up against him and Helena. Helena was curled up at Selina side. Bruce lead his head back on the pillow and decided to go back to sleep. When something tapped his nosie. Bruce opened his eyes to see Helena sitting up and smiling at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ok let's go get some breakfast."

Bruce tried to get up but, Dick pulled his arm closer and made a mhmmmmm sound. Then, woke up he realized he had Bruce's arm in a death grip he blushed and let go of it. Dick looked over at Selina. She was up watching Bruce and the kids with a smile on her face.

"Good morning my lovelies." Said Selina

"Good morning mama." Said Helena

"I'm hungry." Said Helena and Dick

"Well time for breakfast then." Said Selina

She got up and her hair just proofed out like Helena's hair looked like. Dick just laughed so, did Bruce and Helena.

"Oh hahaha you boys should see your hair same with you Helena." Said Selina

Bruce and Dick both looked in the mirror to see their hair standing up everywhere. Helena walked over to see her hair looked like her moms.

There was a knock at the door and Selina answer the door to see Diana standing there.

"Hey guess what we caught the person who's been threaten you." Said Diana

"Really who?" asked Selina with Bruce now standing next to her holding Helena with Dick standing next to him.

"Catman had a little grudge on you Bruce."

"I can see why I busted up one of his operations a while back he was supposed to make millions on it."

"But, how would he get back at Bruce by killing both of us?" asked Selina

"By making him stink into a depression most likely and maybe feel he lost everything like Catman did."

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce

"Catman had a family and when he was in jail for that whole mess his wife sent him a letter saying she was taking their son and daughter. They left him." Said Diana with a sadness in her voice

"He had a family?" asked Bruce shocked by the whole thing

"Yes he did kids no older than Dick and Helena." Said Diana

"Well I feel guilty about taking him away from his kids but, he made his own choices." Said Bruce

"Point he did and you guys are safe now." Said Diana with a smile.

"Ok Helena, Selina and I are heading back to the manor ok Dick?" asked Bruce

"Ok I'll be here." Said Dick

Soon the Wayne's were leaving. Helena came bouncing over holding stuff animals that were of a bat and a cat. Selina walked through the zeta beam and Bruce was standing there waiting for Helena.

"Bye Bye" said Helena to the Young Justice gang "See you at home Dickie."

When they were about to leave they heard Helena asked Bruce something

"Daddy they said something like That means Batman and Catwoman did…and Dickie told me asked you to finish the sentence." Said Helena

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Dick and the team who were now hiding behind the couch. He walked through the beam holding Helena's hand. The team got out from behind the couch.

"I forgot about that." Said Conner

"Me too let's hope Bats don't come back and kill us." Said Wally

"He won't "said Artemis "Would he?"

Thee End


End file.
